eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
God Catching Alchemy Meister
Eushully's latest game released to date. An informal sequel to Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister (姫狩りダンジョンマイスター) with similar gameplay, but unrelated story. Product Homepage Changes from Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister Game spans beyond one dungeon with outdoor battles and at least one city to spend time in between battles. Has an overworld map and you can see where the game takes place geographically compared to other Eushully games. This time there are unique recruitable monster girls and other characters with more events for them, rather than having an army of generic monsters (which makes this a RPG and not a warfare-oriented SLG like it Himegari Dungeon Meister). A character reaching 0 HP is only knocked out of the field for current play of the map, they're not killed for good and can be present the next time you explore a location. You have a workshop which is more extensive than Dungeon Meister's item creation. You can assign units there as shopkeepers and upgrade it to make it more effective. Items can be combined and used to give your characters new abilities and skills or be sold at the shop run by you. Units can equip three different items at once. Major characters can change into outfits with different elemental properties. Adjacent allies can perform support attack or defense actions. Specific units can perform an union attack together. Monsters have a minimum level in each map but will scale to the average level of your party if it exceeds that minimum level up to the cap specified for each level. It is possible to remove the cap for second, third, etc playthroughs. {C}The full version of this game was released on April 22, 2011, along with a bonus disc containing an Append feature as well as concept art and wallpapers. The second Append Disk, ハンナさんの巡礼旅行記 (Hannah's Pilgrimage), was released during Comiket 80 (August 12-14, 2011), with retail versions releasing through their netshop later that month. The disk costs approximately 2000 Yen. On November 4, 2011, the パーフェクトガイドブック (Perfect Guidebook) was released in conjunction with Enterbrain on their netshop. In addition to a number of features bringing insight into the Alchemy Meister universe, such as audio dramas, a CD-Rom was also included with the 2.0 upgrade, which also adds numerous things (such as more items and a hellishly hard EX map) to the main game. Unlike the previous patches, this update currently does not appear in the support section as it is a paid expansion, available only with the perfect guidebook at this time. The Perfect Guidebook costs approximately 3675 Yen. The current full upgrade state of the game is 2.0, with three append disc extras (Special Alchemy, Hannah's Pilgrimage and ver. 2.00 expansion itself). English Translation Project This game has been translated into english by Tenka Seiha. You can take the patch from their official site: http://tenka.seiha.org/2012/02/atelier-wil-and-his-pretty-princess-dressup-adventures/ 'Note that the patch requires all append discs of the game installed in order of their times of release (as mentioned in the above section), or else the translation patch may malfunction. '